The Wanderer
by KazeLightbringer
Summary: A wandering samurai, a troubled maiden, and a quest to find the cure for a curse since the beginning of time. A collaboration with the former RaiTenshi.
1. Act I: The Maiden's Arc

_AN: Imagine that a voice of an old-man was reading this. It creates a more fairytale-like effect. Lol. :)_

Somewhere along the coastlines of Eastern Japan, in a small village named Kamakura, there lived a beautiful young maiden named Kaioh Michiru. So beautiful in fact, that she was the envy of all women, and the desire of all men. She had curly aquamarine hair, created perfectly to frame her pretty face. She also had porcelain like skin, and was bestowed with such talent with the arts that people believed that she was a daughter of the goddess Benten herself.

Because of her well-famed beauty, men from all over the world flocked to Kamakura to ask for Michiru's hand. Her stepmother, a greedy one, almost sold her to the wealthiest merchant in Japan, but luckily, her father, Kento, uncovered the evil plan and decided to take matters into his own hands.

He wrote a will, a testament that said: _'On the 18th birthday of my dear daughter Michiru, a test shall be held to determine the one fated for her. A test of wits, strength, and power. Men from all walks of life, whether he is prince, a trader, a lowly farmer, or even a slave, would gather to battle out each other until one is left standing. And that one would be the luckiest man, for he will be the one who would be betrothed to my daughter.'_

Little Michiru, who by that time was only eight years of age, could only nod in approval for she didn't understand yet what predicament his father had put her through. But she should not worry, for the goddess Benten, has plans for her...and the one fated for her.

Weeks passed by and the news spread like fire. Everyone was ecstatic about who would be perfect Michiru's future husband. But alas, long before the fated day came, Michiru's parents died in an accident. She was left alone with her newly born sister, Hotaru. Together, they lived in a small dojo that they inherited from their parents.

And since the accident, no one has ever mentioned Kento's will again. All seemed to have forgotten that pact. Until one day, hundreds of men, of all forms and sizes, gathered in the center of Kamakura. After ten years, their desire could no longer wait. Princes, nobles, traders, and even slaves, brandished their own choice of weapons. They fear nothing, not even death, because the price to be won was the hand of the most beautiful woman in the world.

Today is a special day. The day the gods have long been awaiting for.

**For today marks the 18th birthday of Kaioh Michiru.**

Author's Notes:

Here is the controversial "plagiarized" fic of RaiTenshi.   
Sue me, Rai, I plagiarized your fic! LMAO.

Just kidding…I had the permission of RaiTenshi...:)

References:

Benten is the sea goddess of music, fine arts and good fortune, according to the Japanese mythology.  
Around 1192, Yorimoto Minamoto, a samurai known throughout history, created the very first consolidated samurai government in the town of Kamakura. He reigned over the many samurai clans scattered throughout the country. Today, Kamakura has been transformed into an exclusive residential area valued for its historical remains, temples and shrines.

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the BSSM gang belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  
While the Japanese people own their goddess and Kamakura. :)


	2. Destiny Awaits

(Michi's POV)

Three loud knocks and an ear-splitting voice awoke me from light sleep. _Kuso! What do these people want? Don't they know that dojo's are closed on Sundays?_

Another round of incessant knocking, and I was almost flying to reach the entrance of the Kaioh dojo. "Matte!"

I gulped out of nervousness from what I saw after opening the large doors. There, ten bulky and deadly-looking soldiers stood, all wearing heavy armor. From the looks of it, I might be in big trouble. Or to be exact, I already am, in big trouble.

"Ara...what could my humble dojo offer to you gentlemen on this fine day?" _Masaka! _I shook my head in bewilderment. _Did Hotaru do something again? What's going on here?_

As if on cue, my private thoughts were answered as the soldiers parted to make way to a beautiful woman with long green hair and garnet eyes. She was wearing almost the same kind of attire as the soldiers. The only difference was the mark of the red dragon on her breastplate. _Anou...mark of the red dragon?_

I instantly fell on my knees and kept my head bowed, for this is not just any other woman. This is Meioh Setsuna, the current general of Kamakura. One of the most powerful and influential people in all of Japan.

"Rise, Kaioh-san. I have very crucial matters to discuss with you today."

I must have a confused look at that moment for she almost graced a smile when I stood on my feet.

"Guards! Leave us alone for a moment," she ordered them.

As soon as the doors were closed, she finally dropped her serious demeanor and smiled at me softly. "Now Kaioh-san, would you mind if we sit inside? We have a lot of things to talk about. Mostly about...your future..."

----

We headed off on one of the center rooms of the dojo. For an hour, she explained to me all about the will that my dear father made almost ten years ago.

"Ara...General," I said, but was immediately cut off by Meioh-san's voice.

"Please drop the formalities, Michiru-san. We are friends after all, when we were still young."

I relaxed a bit and continued on, "Setsuna-san, how do you expect me to believe that my late father wanted people to kill each other just to find the right husband for me? Don't I have a say in this? What if I don't agree?"

"But Michiru-san, the will was made when you were merely eight years old. It was done only because your father wants the best for you. Your stepmother, Oren, almost sold you to a wealthy merchant! If it wasn't for this will, then Kami-sama knows what could have happened to you after the incident," Setsuna tried to explain it to me with all her patience.

"Iie. You don't understand Setsuna-san. I...I don't want to be married to some man who succeeds to kill a thousand...or just any other man, for that matter," I whispered in a sorrow tone.

She touched my hand and looked at me with sympathy. "I know Michiru-san. You always preferred girls since we were kids. But I'm sorry, a will, is a will. Your father even signed it with his blood. I wish that there could be a way wherein we can stop this from happening."

I looked outside the dojo. The weather was fine, with clear blue skies overlooking upon us. Birds were chirping merrily as they fly from one tree to another. Fishes were swimming blissfully in the small pond near the front doors. How I wish I was just born a fish. Or a bird, or a cloud, or the sea. Anything, just to be anything else. To be anything…just not a girl whose freedom was taken away when she was blessed with the perfect body.

_I just want to be free. Free from the shackles of the society, of everyone else. I want to break free. To fly free. To look up at a blue sky and shout out loud, "I am free."_

**_Freedom. Why does it seem so simple, yet unattainable?_**

And then, as I was watching those little animals in their small dealings, I suddenly came upon the solution to my problem. _Of course! Why didn't I think of that before?_

"Setsuna-san, I have devised the perfect plan out of this predicament," I said in a serious tone.

"What is it Michiru-san?"

I looked her straight in the eye, and told her, "I made up my mind. I will participate in the duels."

Setsuna, being a general, had been trained hard mentally and physically that it was such a surprise when she fainted after hearing my supposedly 'perfect' plan.

----

"Chikuso! You can't possibly do it Michiru-san! You can't possibly win against hundreds of men!"

By the time I came back from getting her some cold water to drink, Setsuna was already frantically shouting and flailing her hands in the air like some old woman gone mad.

"I can do it Setsuna-san," I said to her sternly. "If you do remember, we were both trained in the sword and martial arts when we were small. If it wasn't for my parents' death, maybe then, we could have been rivals at the position you are carrying right now. And even with that unfortunate event, I am still running a Niten-Ryu dojo, after all. You are not the only one who could wield a sword, my dear friend."

"Masaka! Michiru-san! I know that! I know you can defeat a few hundred men, but can you defeat them ALL!"

I rose to my feet and stared into the samurai displayed in the far corner of the room. My father's sword. The one he inherited from our family. The one that came from our ancestor, the great Miyamoto Musashi. I approached it, and carefully unsheathed the blade. It glinted in the brilliant rays of the sun. I took a good look at it before I faced Setsuna.

"I would do it Setsuna-san. I would fight for my life. **Even if it kills me…**"

Author's Note:

Hmmm…I'm starting to get a feel of this story.

Reference:

Miyamoto musashi is an infamous ronin (wandering swordsman). He used the niten-ryu style of fencing, and was said to never have lost a match.

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the BSSM gang belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  
Rai owns the fic. (I'm just continuing the legacy. Heh. :) )


	3. The Ronin

On the outskirts of town, where green grass meets blue water, a child of about ten years of age could be seen crying under the shade of a low tree. A young girl with such intense purple eyes and raven black hair. One couldn't resist the sight of this frail looking girl crying her heart out for unknown reasons. No one, not even a mysterious wanderer with a dark past.

A samurai was just passing by that town. _He_ was almost crossing the bridge that links Kamakura to another village when _he_ heard the girl's wails.

"Hey there, little girl. Why are you crying?" asked the stranger.

The girl wiped off a few drops of tears and looked at the _man_. _He_ was wearing a white yukata, blue hakama pants trimmed with gold, and a dark blue tunic. _His_ face was masked by yellow clothing, and in _his_ back lies some sort of weapon.

If this was just any other day, little Hotaru would already have ran away from _him_ and went back to the village. But she didn't want to go back to the village. Not yet, not now. She didn't want to see her sister get killed in a bloodbath.

And if _he_ was just any other man, the child would have just ignored _his_ presence. But there was something about the stance of that stranger that told young Hotaru she could trust _him_. Deep pools of teal stared at her behind the mask, awaiting for an answer.

"My sister...is in trouble..." the child replied in between sobs.

"And why would she be in trouble, little one?" _he_ asked again as _he_ sat down beside her.

"Because she is fighting for her life. Some men want to marry her. And she doesn't want that. So she's going to fight all those men to the death…"

"Anou...and why are they fighting for her?"

"Because it's my father's will. He wanted to find the right husband for her. People are now fighting over who will be my sister's husband at the center of the village. I'm crying because my sister is there in the duels. I don't want her to get hurt."

Hotaru looked at the sword-like thing behind the masked stranger. "Is that...a weapon? Are you a swordsman, mister..?"

"Ah. This?" _he_ pointed at it. "Yes, it is a weapon. But I am not a swordsman, little princess."

"But you do know how to use it?"

"Of course."

The wanderer was standing up already to leave the place, but _he_ was surprised when little Hotaru tackled _him_ to the ground and squeezed the life out of _him_. "Mister stranger," she looked at _him_ with pleading eyes, "would you please help me rescue my sister? Please?"

Knowing that _he_ could not deter _his_ task, _he_ brushed her off and told her, "I am sorry, little one, but my destiny awaits me in another land. The one I have been searching for is not in your village. I am sorry I could not help you and your sister." _He_ then stood up abruptly, and headed to the bridge.

_He_ already crossed it halfway when _he_ heard the most deafening and heartbreaking scream of despair _he_ had ever heard. Little Hotaru was now wailing loudly. She was standing near the bridge's railing, wanting to jump down at the rushing waters below.

"Shimatta!" _he_ cursed under _his_ breath. _He_ rushed back at the end of bridge and lifted Hotaru up easily.

"Let go of me, mister! My sister is going to die in those fights... and I might as well die too!" the girl shouted. She kicked at _him_. Tugged hard at _his_ hair. She struggled with all her might, but the stranger didn't even flinch.

"Listen little one," _he_ said as _he_ let go of her when they were a few steps away from danger, "If I help your sister, would you then promise not to jump off that bridge again? Or kill yourself, for that matter?" _He_ was now kneeling in front her, looking at her at eye level.

Hotaru couldn't help but gulp in fear as she saw something in the stranger's eyes. _His_ eyes glowed yellow. And a hidden emotion was beginning to surface. Was it anger? Was it hostility? She was too afraid to speak. She was almost about to burst into tears once more when the stranger spoke in a calm tone.

"Gomen. I did not intend to scare you. But please, hime-chan, do you promise? I will help you, but only if you promise," _his_ eyes, who had turned back into teal, were now filled with concern.

"Okay. I promise," said little Hotaru.

"So," _he_ stood up and looked towards the village, "would you take me to your sister before any harm befalls upon her?"

The girl linked the wanderer's hands with hers. "We should hurry before it's too late! Thank you mister..." she beamed up at _him_.

"Just call me Haruka. Tenoh Haruka."

Author's Note:

Sadly, there will be no updates today for my other fics.  
Someone dear to me has crushed my heart. So I'm currently in an uber depressed mode, and I don't want Umi no Hime's storyline to be tainted with angst. Well, not yet anyway. Heh.

And oh yeah…btw, in this fic, Haruka is a SHE. No matter what others think, no matter how 'masculine' she looks, acts, and speaks like…Haruka is still a woman. Die homophobics.  
Bleh. I really, really, really just wanted to say that.

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the BSSM gang belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.   
R. Zanders owns the original plot. (How many times do I have to say this so as not to receive reviews and other _-bleep-_ that I stole the fic from my cousin/classmate RaiTenshi?)


	4. The Destined Battle I

_Kamakura is a peaceful village under the govern of the all-powerful Meioh Setsuna. Its heart, the center of all trades, is where town folks go to do business, be entertained, and find some sort of relaxation. But today, all that is about to change, for the center of Kamakura is filled with blood, broken weapons, and body parts as the hundreds of contenders for dear Michiru's hand are now reduced to three._

A tall bald man stood in the middle of an arena. On his right hand, a golden spear could be seen, while on his left, he held a large axe. He laugh menacingly for he was so close to victory. All he had to do was to dispose of two little imps, and Kaioh Michiru would be his bride.

While on his far right, two men were engaged in a heated exchange of blows. One's attire was a black ornate armor and wielded a long metal stick, and the other was wearing a pair of old yukata and hakama, who brandished what looked like an ancient sword, but its blade as sharp as a new one.

The taller of the two seem to have the advantage over the small soldier. Each attempt of his attempts was blocked by the other, for the much stronger knight was an excellent warrior, and had a longer weapon. All that the knight needed to do was to wait for the soldier to tire out, and he could go in for the kill.

Then finally, his long awaited chance happened. The soldier failed to oppose his last strike and was sent to the ground. The knight was now towering over the smaller one, his eyes filled with arrogance as he raised his weapon above his head. But just when he was about to strike down the soldier, he felt great pain. He noticed blood flowing from his stomach as he saw a tip of a golden spear, piercing through his abdomen.

The bald man snickered behind the knight. His plan had succeeded. That little idiot who called himself a knight fell right into his trap.

"But, why?" the knight asked the bald man, turning around to look at him. "I...I thought we had an agreement?"

"An agreement? I don't remember anything...and besides, why would I make a pact with YOU?" the bald man laughed evilly.

"But...but you said that you would wait till I dispose of this pathetic soldier. And then...after I finished him off, we will duel fair and square..." the knight was now breathing heavily from the grave wound that he suffered.

"You, my dear knight, are the one who's pathetic. Do you honestly believe that a mercenary like me would be 'noble' enough to make a deal with knights like you? That would be an insult to my kind!"

The bald man ended the ramblings of the stupid knight with one quick sweep of his large axe. He then faced the weak soldier struggling to get up from the ground. He raised his axe, high above the fallen soldier, ready to end the feeble one's existence.

_Kuso! If this is the end for me, then I shall face it. I would rather die than to be touched by the hands of this wicked man!_ Michiru thought behind her helmet.

Her body ached from every joint. Every attempt to move caused pain to shot through her whole body. Her eyes widened with fear as she saw the sharp blade of the man's axe aimed towards her.

_Kami-sama, please take care of my little sister..._was Michiru's final thoughts as she closed her eyes, waiting for darkness to overcome her.

----

All that Setsuna could do was to cry and mourn for her friend's destiny in her seat behind the arena. _Damn rules_, Setsuna cursed. She wasn't allowed to participate in the duels, because she was a woman. For according to the rules, only men should be the ones to compete. And that was why they made Michiru wore that soldier outfit to disguise her as a man.

She closed her eyes. She didn't want to see her friend's last moment. _Michiru-san, do not worry. I will raise little Hotaru as if she was my own sister. I am truly sorry for your early death._

After a few moments of silence, she heard cheers from the audience.

Setsuna said her silent prayers. _It is finally over. Sayonara, Michiru-san. _She opened her eyes, ready to see the tragedy that had befallen her friend.

But then...Setsuna gasped. She saw something unexpected. Or rather, someone.

Author's Note:

Dumdidumdidumdum. Life sucks.

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the BSSM gang belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  
R. Zanders owns the original plot.


	5. The Destined Battle II

"Come on, mister…it's this way…" Little Hotaru pushed her way through some villagers. She was trying hard not to let go and loose sight of the stranger. _He_ was her only hope, her sister's only salvation, to come out alive in the bloodbath at the center of Kamakura.

"Only a few more steps to go…" The child babbled on nervously.

"Wait."

Hotaru turned around to face her companion. "What is it, mister?"

Without a word, Haruka lifted her from the ground, and made her ride on _his_ back. "It's faster this way," _he_ said calmly.

"If you think so," the young one replied, and pointed towards the village center. "There! That's the direction of the arena. Let us hurry, before it's too late!"

----

The people wore varied faces of emotion. Some were ecstatic. A few were apathetic, yet curious on how the event will end. Then, of course, there were those afraid and appalled at the gory sight. And one of them was a girl with wire-rim glasses and shoulder-length blue hair.

"I thought doctors were not disgusted with blood?" her partner teased her. "Isn't it so amazing? A tournament of power, wits, and talent! I sure would have participated if they allowed me to!"

The one referred to as a doctor, could only look with sheer horror in her eyes at the one beside her. Her friend, around a foot taller than her, wore a green kimono and had her brown hair hanging loosely. "What? Did I say anything wrong, Ames?" She held up her hands in defense.

"Nothing," Ami Mizuno, the village doctor, could only shake her head in disbelief. Sometimes, she just couldn't understand her friend. Though she wished, she could.

Though she wished she could understand not only Makoto Kino's mind, but also her heart.

----

Haruka and Hotaru reached their destination just as the fight was about to end. They saw how a bald man beheaded someone who appeared to be a knight. They saw how he towered over the last contender.

They saw how he raised his axe and aimed for the fallen soldier.

----

Hotaru could only scream with terror, as she saw her sister, lying on the ground, about to be killed by the bald man.

"Michiru! Oneechan!"

Little Hotaru was very much troubled by the sight before her…that she didn't notice how, in some strange reason, she had ended up kneeling on the ground, instead of sitting on Tenoh Haruka's back.

----

_They saw how he raised his axe and aimed for the fallen soldier._

Then they saw how another warrior seemed to appear out of thin air to block the bald man's attack using _his_ still sheathed sword.

And then they saw how the bald man got enraged, while the young _man_ just stood there, smirking at him with an amused expression on _his_ handsome face.

----

Kamakura is a village full of normally calm and peace-loving people. But on a special occasion held for a special person on a special day, things turn out to be…a little bit different. For the better or worse, one wouldn't know, and wouldn't care. Because right now, at this very moment, everyone's eyes were directed at a blood-filled arena.

There were two people left. One was the bald mercenary…and the other? Setsuna didn't know.

She was one of the greatest generals of her time, praised for her astounding knowledge. But she was at a loss at words. Who is this blond _man_ that rescued Michiru? And why did _he_ save her? Did _he_ also come here for Michiru's hand?

The answers to these questions, our dear general would find out soon enough.

----

The warriors' eyes locked. It created an unspoken challenge between the two of them. Both were assessing the other's strength. Neither one wanted to back down.

Finally, the eerie silence was broken when Haruka pushed the mercenary backwards with ease. This further enraged the bald man, as he tried to throw his spear towards his opponent. And again, with such precise skills, Haruka deflected it with her sword.

_Interesting…_was all Haruka thought of her rival.

This was an easy match for her, having won countless battles all her life. She even trained under the famous Yagyu Jubei, who was believed to be the greatest swordsman of Japan. No one could harm her, as long as she wields her sword.

He looks threatening, all right. But that's all he is, a threat. And nothing more.

----

"But how…?" Hotaru trailed off as she saw Haruka in front of her sister already. She wondered how _he_ got there in just a blink of an eye.

But she just shrugged off unimportant thoughts at the moment, for some greater things are happening before her.

_Please win, mister Haruka. Please save Oneechan._ Hotaru prayed hard. For both Haruka's victory, and her sister's life.

----

_Right foot, half-step left side. Left foot, opposite, half-step right side. Left hand, sheath. Right hand, above sword guard._

Haruka did her favorite stance. The Hayabusa style, a quick but efficient technique. It is based on the movements of the Japanese Peregrine falcon, one of the fastest animals in the world.

"Let us end this, little imp!" the bald man taunted. He raised his most-prized possession, then grinned evilly. "Feel the blade of my axe on your skin!" He then charged forward with that battle cry.

Haruka's focus was suddenly broken, when she noticed some movement from Hotaru's sister. It seemed like the girl was trying to stand up.

That momentary distraction caused Haruka to lose her chance of attacking. The bald man was already in front of them, the blade of his axe aimed towards her head. She had no choice but to take the defensive.

If there's one thing that Haruka hates the most, it was when she was forced to be on the defense. It was such a complete waste of time. But she was trying to get Hotaru's sister out of the bald man's range, for just one blow from him could mean fatal for the other girl.

After numerous clanking of weapons, the bald man tired out. Haruka thought it was now her chance to strike. But she was wrong.

She was very wrong.

The bald man took a few steps back, retrieving a small bag from his belt. He said something in a foreign language. A few phrases, more of a chant than a jumbled sentence. He laughed menacingly before throwing the pouch on the ground.

----

Meanwhile, in a dark corner, somewhere in Kamakura, two figures could be identified, both clad in black robes.

"Mercenary rune magic," the first said with disgust. "Despicable."

Its companion nodded in agreement. "She's the one with the curse of the devil. But do you think she could handle it?"

"Let us see, my beloved. Let us see."

----

She couldn't believe her eyes. Wait_. There has got to be some mistake._

Tenoh Haruka, the wandering swordsman, could not believe it. She could not believe that the once almost empty arena was now filled with blood-thirsty…should she say zombies? For she had seen these people already. These were the people she had killed on her journeys before. But they were now standing a few feet away from her, very much alive, smirking at her, mocking her.

----

"What's happening to him, Mako-chan? He looks like he's seeing ghosts?" Ami asked her friend.

"I…I don't know, Ami-chan. Whatever it is that's bothering him, let's just hope that he wins the fight. I like him! He looks handsome and cool. Michiru would be better off with a guy like that, rather than the ugly filthy thug." Makoto waved off her hand in front of her nose to show her annoyance.

_Handsome, eh?_ Ami thought to herself. _Ouch...that hurts._

Author's Note:

Yay for the Ami-Mako fluff! But Makoto seems to be smitten at Haruka. Poor Ami-chan...

I believe this was the last piece that RaiTenshi has posted before she confined herself in the vastness of her own black hole, where no flames can ever reach her. Heh. Thanks for the beta, Kamaguchi-san.

Disclaimer:

As always, Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the BSSM gang belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.


	6. The Destined Battle III

"M'lady! M'lady! The crystal orb is glowing!" A small goblin knocked furiously on a door. "M'lady! We need your guidance! What should we do?"

A gruff voice came from inside, along with the sounds of ruffling sheets. "I'm coming, Liore. Hold on." The wood parted to reveal the lovely visage of a blonde vixen, clad only in a thin robe. "Now, what is it that got you all worried about, hmm?"

The imp bowed down to his mistress. "Princess, a while ago, Sir Venanta was heard screaming for help from his laboratory. A few guards came to his rescue, but they were too late, they found him dead. He suffered a direct hit to his chest, caused by a stray laser, probably from the crystal orb itself."

"I understand. Inform his family. And see to it that his remains get the proper respect he deserves. Leave the rest of the matter to me." The blonde twirled in her place, her robes fading to be replaced by a long flowing dress. Her white cloak swished behind her as she made her way to her family's heirloom.

_I must waste no time, the__ Annointed is in trouble…_

----

"What would you do now, dear samurai?" The mercenary scorned at her from afar. "Could you kill them all? Again?" With that last word of his, the creatures lunged towards Haruka.

"Wind's blaze!" The blonde thrust her sword forward, sending an army of sharp invisible daggers flying at her enemies. A few of them dropped down dead.

"Cyclone tower!" She summoned a huge tornado, taking in a large mass of bodies, tearing them apart in mid-air.

"Storm breeze!" A chilly air surrounded the arena, turning everything it touched into a block of ice.

"Is that all you can do?" Haruka taunted the bald man.

He was shivering due to her area spell. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. "You think you've succeeded, huh?"

Haruka raised an eyebrow, just as when an apparition appeared before her.

"So…we meet again, Kaze."

The blonde was in shock. She couldn't move. Her eyes seem to have lost focus as her mind could not accept the image that stood in front of her. "Umi…" Haruka released her sword and dropped down on her knees.

"Will you kill me again, my love?"

"Iie…Gomen kudasai. I did not intend to hurt you."

"But you did, and now I'm back…" The girl raised her axe. "…for revenge…" She grinned wickedly.

----

Michiru was trembling from too much cold. She regained awareness for a while already. She opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. She was still at the arena, along with the bald man…but instead of just two, there was now a new person, a blonde-haired _guy_, standing on _his_ knees just a few steps away from her.

And _he_ was bowing _his_ head in a dejected stance, while the mercenary was rushing forward, swinging his large axe wildly in the air. _He_ seem to be dazed, hypnotized. _He_ didn't even notice the impending doom approaching _him_.

"Look out!"

A second later, and the _guy_ could've been killed. Michiru didn't know what prompted her to risk her life for that stranger, but something within the deepest, darkest corner of her heart had stirred her to take four steps forward and push _him_ out of harm's way.

But the mysterious force behind it, she would have to deal with on a later time, for exhaustion has once again claimed her consciousness…leaving nothing but a pair of entrancing teal eyes to carry her towards oblivion.

----

_Umi…I didn't mean to…forgive me…_

Haruka bowed her head, feeling misery coursing through every vein in her body. Of course, she did not intend to kill the one she loved…who in their right state of mind could?

"Be with me…" The mirage of Minahime Umi suddenly vanished into thin air, only to be replaced by the image of the bald mercenary, aiming his axe at Haruka's head. "Die!"

"Look out!"

Then, out of nowhere, someone appeared from behind and knocked her down on the ground. It was only out of impulse that Haruka managed to catch the person in mid-air to prevent them from being swiped by her opponent's weapon.

The _soldier_'s helmet fell off, and Haruka found herself staring into familiar blue eyes…

----

"Kaioh Michiru!"

The people of Kamakura heaved collective gasps. They could not believe, even when they were there to see it, that the precious green-haired girl of their town had participated in the bloody duel for _her_ own honor.

----

Kakora, the mercenary was struck speechless. His expression of disbelief was priceless. His mouth was hanging open, wide enough for even a cat to pass through.

"Mi…chi…ru. No. No. No!"

He shook his head, throwing his axe carelessly in the air. He stepped backwards, not noticing that he was treading on the direction where his golden spear was pointed at.

----

"Shield of judgment!"

Her attack was delayed because she was holding Michiru with her left hand. But the wind wall could not turn back time, it could only form a force barrier around a being. It was already too late to prevent the mercenary from stepping onto his own death.

----

Everyone cheered for the swordsman's eminent victory. They were wary at first, but not after little Hotaru had run into _him_ to give _him_ a crushing hug.

Setsuna bowed in front of _him_ and expressed her gratitude.

While Ami and Makoto offered medical assistance for both _him_ and Michiru.

The crowd applauded the handsome hero.

All was well in the town of Kamakura.

----

"That was so…disgustingly…foolish. Don't you think so, my love?"

"Mmm…" The second only nodded, not removing its eyes from the samurai and the girl in her arms. "They make a good pair."

"Ah, but we're better, ne?" The first claimed the lips of its beloved, but not before pulling its dark cloak around them, making them disappear into a thin white smoke, unnoticed by the people around them.

Author's Note:

I'm tired. I'm sick. I'm cold. -cough cough-

References:

Gomen - A statement of apology or admission of fault; "I'm sorry." Gomen kudasai is the more formal term. Minahime - Just a madeup word, putting together 'mina' (beautiful) and 'hime' (princess).  
Umi - Means water.  
Annointed (Messiah) - A man who will be chosen by God to put an end to all evil in the world, rebuild the Temple, bring the exiles back to Israel and usher in the world to come.

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the BSSM gang belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  
The japanese translation came from The Anime Cafe (abcb dot com).  
The annointed definition came from barmitzvahs dot org /judaism /defs /messiah dot php  
I don't own them either.


	7. Memoirs of Red Tears

"Catch me if you can!" The girl teased her beloved. She knew her wife was the fastest person she had ever met, but that didn't stop them from having fun.

"Where could she have gotten to?" The other half, a lean blonde, pretended to be confused and unaware of where the girl was. "Umi, don't leave me now…we've just got married!" Her mock crying was so horrible, that Minahime Umi couldn't stifle the laughter coming from her own mouth.

"Gotcha!" Her wife giggled in her embrace, the captivating pair of azure eyes twinkling with profound joy. Amakuni Kaze thought she was in heaven. Until the next second…when she felt a _presence._

Kaze hugged her partner tightly before whispering in her ear, "Umi…when I count to three, run as fast as you can to the village."

"One." The blonde turned around, twirling Umi in her left arm as she unsheathed her sword with her right.

"Two." She effectively blocked the flying daggers in mid-air.

"Three." Anakuni let go of her wife, their eyes speaking silent pleas for the other to be safe.

And the moment that Minahime was out of the field, Kaze immediately launched her attacks. "Spiral slash!"

Three masked assassins dropped from above the trees.

"Well, what can I expect from the great Amakuni, ne?" A mock laughter accompanied loud clapping. From behind the bushes, a man wearing a black ninja uniform appeared. "My sister wants your head, and you know why. I shall punish you for hurting her!" His form suddenly shimmered, then he vanished in thin air.

"Yuiichi, stop!" The blonde closed her eyes as she tried to follow his footsteps. "You know that I did not intend to hurt her!"

"Stop talking and fight me!"

"I will not hurt you!"

Again and again, she parried his attacks.

----

"Otou-san! Otou-san!" Umi rushed back to their home, a small dojo where her wife trained under the tutelage of her father.

"Umi-chan?" Minahime Hoshi came out of the kitchen, his cheery smile falling after seeing the distressed state of his daughter. "What's going on, Umi-chan?"

"Kaze is in trouble!" She cried out in panic. "Someone attacked us in the forest!"

He nodded grimly. "Calm down, my daughter." Then he tapped his wooden staff on the ground three times, seizing all activities on the compound. "One of us needs help, my students. Let us go to the woods and aid her!"

Hoshi then faced his daughter. "Stay here. That is an order."

"Otou-san, let me come." Umi pleaded. "What if something happens to Kaze?"

"But what if something happens to you as well?"

"Anou…"

"I shall see to it that she comes back safe in your arms." The older Minahime left with the rest of the Koryou disciples, not knowing that the younger Minahime was following them from behind.

----

"Be prepared to die, fool!"

"Shield of judgement!" Kaze used her own attack to block Yuiichi's strike. She stepped back again as another horde of daggers rained down to harm her.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" Yuiichi abruptly stopped his attacks.

Another masked ninja emerged from a nearby tree, holding a certain green-haired girl in capture.

"Umi!" The blonde's eyes went wide in fear.

"That's right, Amakuni. The girl that you chose instead of my sister." Yuuichi spat on Umi's face, making every part of Kaze's body boil in anger.

"Don't you dare touch my wife." The samurai grunted in between clenched teeth. Her face was now masked in fury, her stance turning from defensive to deadly aggressive.

And Yuiichi was enjoying every part of it. "I came here for revenge. I came here for your head. Fight me, Amakuni!"

"Blink attack!" His figure blurred, and in an instant, he was pointing his sword at Kaze's neck. "Is this how it all ends? I thought you were greater." He smirked in victory.

The blonde didn't even move an inch. She didn't even react when Yuiichi's sword grazed her skin. All she did was say, "Gale…" and a split second later, her enemy was swallowed by a large cyclone, its wind violently lashing out on the brunette man.

"…of death," she finished her attack. The tornado dropped the battered body of Yuiichi on the ground.

The other masked ninja had slumped in pain, after Umi delivered her own assault. She was the daughter of a samurai master, after all.

"Umi…" Amakuni sheathed back her sword and walked towards her wife. She was about to say, "I'm glad you're safe," when out of the blue, another masked assassin appeared and upon seeing his dead comrades, he decided to avenge them on the unsuspecting Minahime. He stretched his arm and let go of a poisoned arrow.

"Umi! Look out!" Kaze dashed forward.

"Kaze!" The green-haired girl also ran towards her love, when she saw the weakened form of Yuiichi stand up and thrust his sword at Kaze's back.

It was the day after the tournament, and Haruka was, again, reminded of her past as she sat alone on a large stone beside the pond of the Kaioh dojo.

----

"Anou…Tenoh-san, can I have a word with you?"

"Of course, Mizuno-san. Can I call you, Ami-san?" was her friendly reply.

"Hai. Te-Ten-Haruka-san…?"

She nodded and smiled at the smaller girl.

"About your injuries…" The blue-haired doctor settled beside the samurai, never taking her eyes off from her. "I was the one who took care of them, while you passed out yesterday…And I-…" Mizuno hesitated a bit.

"What about them, Ami-san?"

"Anou…I-…I saw them." The doctor turned beet red and avoided Haruka's gaze.

"Ah. What did you saw, exactly?"

"The scars, on your back, and on your…"

Tenoh laughed and took Ami's hands in hers. "On my chest, ne?"

"Hai…"

Haruka chuckled, leaning closer to Ami's ears as she revealed her identity. "I guess, there's no use hiding it now. But please, do not tell it to anyone else."

"But why are you hiding it?" The blue-haired locked eyes with her companion.

"I have my reasons."

"Oh. Okay…I just thought that I should let you know that I know that you're…" Ami babbled on, catching herself in the end before spilling out unnecessary details. "Anou! Gomen! Don't worry, Haruka-san. Your secret is safe with me."

"Domo arigato, Ami-san."

The two shared an embrace, unaware that a third pair of eyes were just behind them, throwing invisible daggers at the blonde's back.

----

"Iie!" She screamed in despair and prayed to every God in heaven, that she could run faster.

And she reached her beloved in time. Without a second too late, she turned the two of them around.

"Umi…"

Kaze stood frozen, as she felt the tip of a sword piercing her chest, and an arrow grazing her shoulder. But what surprised her more, was the fact that she saw through her own eyes, how her wife tried to shield her away from Yuiichi's sword.

"Kaze…I'm glad you're safe." Even though blood was trickling down from her mouth, the green-haired girl still smiled.

"Why?" was the simple question.

"You were always the one saving me. I wanted to save you for a change." She coughed harshly, her blood straining the porcelain face. But again, she smiled, upon seeing that the blonde was safe.

"Umi…look at me…" But Minahime's eyes were already dazed.

"Kaze, will you do me one last favour?" Her lips turn up at one side. "Can you kiss me one last time?"

"No…no…you're not going to die, Umi. I'll save you. I can carry you back to the village." Amakuni lifted her wife.

"Kaze…I know that my time is up. Please take care of yourself…and Otou-san too." With her last ounce of strength, Umi reached up to cup Kaze's face to bring it down towards hers. And with her last breath, Minahime tasted her wife's lips.

"Umi…Umi…wake up, Umi." The blonde felt a large part of her heart disappear as her wife's body lied limply in her arms. "**Umi!**" She screamed, hoping that the heavens would part and bring back her love.

But the sky could only sympathize with her pain. Rain fell down hard as the heart-breaking tragedy ensued.

"Umi…" That was the last word that Kaze said, before her eyes turned white, a fearsome red aura coming out from deep within her. Slowly, she hugged Minahime tight, closing her eyes as she pulled the sword that took the girl's life and throwing it back to Yuiichi in break-neck speed.

The poor being didn't even had the chance to blink, when the blade tore through his neck. As for the last remaining ninja, his death was also gruesome, for Kaze retrieved the arrow stuck on her shoulder, and with one flick of her hand, the tip flew swiftly to drill back on his head.

----

"Kaze!" Master Hoshi's group finally arrived at the clearing, but they were too late. All they found were the dead bodies of ninja assassins, and a sad picture of a blonde samurai, holding her lifeless wife in her arms.

"My daughter…" The old man sank on his knees, tears coming unbidden, his voice breaking as he uttered his daughter's name. "Umi…"

"Gomen, sempai. I failed you…" Amakuni's voice was barely a whisper. "Sempai… I will be back…"

"No! Kaze! My child!" Hoshi tried to stop his apprentice, but she was now floating in mid-air, clutching the body of Umi closely, like she was a broken doll. "Where are you going? **Where will you take her?**"

"I will…avenge her death…"

And they were gone.

----

Hideous screams filled the chilly night. Blood was sprawled everywhere. Butchered corpses littered every part of the small tribe of Hyugrito. And at the center of them all, stood a berserk Amakuni Kaze, pointing her razor-sharp sword at the chest of a white woman with curly black hair. Her eyes were obsidian and hollow, and she was so thin that people tremble in horror with only one look from her.

"Why are you doing this to me, koibito?" Kaho, the high witch of Hyugrito, had tears on her eyes. She was now standing on her knees, after Kaze had brutally hacked off her legs.

"I am not…your koibito!" The next to go were her arms. "Why did you order your brother to kill me? **Why?**"

"I did not order him. I told him about us…" More blood oozed out of her body.

"About us? There were no us, Kaho. There was only me…and Umi…" The last word was said with such care.

"But she did not love you! She was only using you, along with her father!" Whack, and her chest suffered a long gash. "Aishiteru, Kaze!"

"But I don't have feelings for you, Kaho! Why did you have to destroy us? Can't you just be happy that I finally found someone I could love?"

"But you're mine! And only mine!"

"I am not yours, witch!" Kaho suffered another deep wound on her stomach. "And never will I be yours!"

Kaze gave her one last hateful glance, before leaving the dying woman, all alone to suffer.

----

"Kaze, welcome back…" Hoshi hugged her daughter's wife. "Where did you go? Where is Umi?"

"I buried her on the place where we first met…on the river Ginshou. Where the blue water would always remind me of her…"

----

"Ha…ha…ha… You think it's already over, Kaze?" The voice struggled to speak its vengeance. "I call upon…the powers of the Witches' Tribe…from the ancients of Hyugrito. I, Kaho, the high priest…shall sell my soul…to curse the soul of Amakuni Kaze…with the curse since the world was made from light and dark…the curse…of the devil…" Kaho died smirking.

The sky became red.

----

"Onee-chan!" was the chorused greet of the children of the Minahime dojo.

One in particular, even approached her. "Onee-chan…can you get me an apple again?"

But Kaze was unresponsive.

"Onee-chan…?"

Her eyes suddenly glowed red, and she screamed in pain. Then, she lost consciousness…

----

"In the name of Yakasha the Goddess, come back, Kaze!"

"Aah!" Her body felt like being burned in hot flames, her eyes, blinded with intense light.

"Master Hoshi!" As soon as the light faded away, the blonde's eyes went wide, her face drained with blood, when a horrible carnage appeared before her eyes. "What…happened…Master!"

The old man was kneeling beside her, heaving hard, trying to catch his breath. He was bleeding from a grave injury to his abdomen. "Kaze…you…did this…"

"I…I…" Amakuni raised her hands, the proof evident from her red-stained hands. "I…"

"It's not your fault," he explained. "You were possessed. Someone marked a curse on you." He rested his back by lying down. "You now have the curse of the devil, Kaze."

"A curse…?"

"Hai…within you, now resides the spirit of Karetoka, an evil god known to have slain everyone on his path. For now, I have made it fall into a deep slumber. But if someone who knows the black magic of Hyugrito-"

"Kaho! But with the torture I gave her, she's dead by now."

"But even if she died, when someone from that black cult learns of this, they could use you to their advantage."

"But, how…can it be cured?"

Hoshi's hand were now shaking. "No one could beat Karetoka, except the God of Swords, Shingaa. I know someone who can heal you…but unfortunately, I am too weak now to accompany you. I feel that my time here on this planet, is now over…"

"Sempai…" The blonde unsheathed her sword and stabbed herself. "I'll die too…so I can be with Umi…"

"Kaze…listen to me. The reason why Karetoka was undefeated…was because…he was…immortal…"

And Kaze couldn't believe it herself, when her own wound suddenly mended, as if it wasn't there to begin with. "Masaka…"

"My child…you must seek the help of the Shingaa clan. You must go to the village of Lapis Mertona. It is your only hope."

"Hai, sempai. I…shall go…but where can I find it?"

"You can find it…" Hoshi said his last words. "…at the end of the world…"

----

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Huh?" Haruka blinked back to the present, finding a pair of amused blue eyes in front of her.

"Gomen…I didn't mean to disturb you…"

"I was just thinking of someone from my past." She patted the spot next to her, and Michiru obliged.

"Tenoh-san… Hotaru told me the whole story…and I just want to thank you…"

"For what, Kaioh-san?"

"For saving me." Kaioh squeezed the blonde's right hand gently.

"It's nothing. And now you're free…"

"Free from what?"

_From the tragedy… _"From the deal. You are free to choose who you want to marry."

The bright smile on Michiru's face, broke Haruka's heart.

"Anou…arigatou, Tenoh-san." Without knowing why, Michiru had the sudden urge to hug and kiss _him_ on the cheek. And when she realized what she had done, the green-haired girl sprang to her feet and scrambled away fast, never having the chance to hear out Haruka's reply…

"Anything for you, Umi."

_Anything for the one I love…_

_---- _

Author's Note:

Sorry if it took so long. Me and Rai had to rewrite the draft of this chapter because it was just darn TOO long. Lol. :)

References:

Hyugrito – is a cult, known for being believers of the evil god, Karetoka. The group being composed of assassins, ninjas, black merchants, witches, and a High Witch. The High Witch is the supposed leader, everyone in the cult should follow her, or else, their bodies would be filled with vile, worms, slowly decomposing their damned souls away.

Mark of the devil – is an ancient ritual, performed by selling one's soul to the devil to curse another one with Karetoka's spirit. Once a being is inhabited by His spirit, any High Witch of the black art of Hyugrito could invoke and make that being a mindless, immortal, killing machine that would only follow the caster's command.

Lapis Mertona – a village that could only be found _at the end of the world_, where only a few were privileged to know about, a few masters of different arts, like Minahime Hoshi. Here resides members of the Shingaa clan, believed to be descendants of the God of Swords, himself, Shingaa. They are known to be proficient in magic and wizardry of the Light, always helping others to the best of their abilities.

Ginshou – is the river where Minahime Umi and Amakuni Kaze first met when they were still children. At that same place, Kaze vowed to always protect Umi, even if it would cost her own life. Little did Kaze knew, that Umi made the same vow, although it was unspoken.

Karetoka - is the God of Immortality. He used to be kind and caring, but when he fell in love with a blind mortal girl, his fellow Gods scorned him and threw him out of heaven. He accepted the punishment, and he tried to live among humans. But one day, tragedy struck, and his beloved was killed in a silly war amongst two nations. It was then, that he was believed to have sacrificed his soul to revive the girl. But even though she was alive again, Karetoka was never the same. He became cruel and evil, slaughtering men who dare cross his path. This is his act of revenge for hurting the one he loved.

Time passed, and the girl turned into an old lady. And soon, she died again, but it was due to old age. Karetoka became alone, cold and distant. But his drive to eradicate this world with human sins never ended, until the time he met Shingaa, his own brother, the God of Swords.

Shingaa - the God of Swords, and youngest brother of Karetoka. It broke his heart to see his older brother, his idol, to have fallen so low. But he knew that he did the murders because humans have hurt his beloved. And when the girl, Mika, died, he didn't want to see his brother suffer any longer...he went on a journey and came down from Heaven. He faced his brother in a bloody duel. He won through perseverance and determination, but according to legends, he didn't came back to heaven. Instead, he chose to wander around the face of the Earth, protecting innocent humans from any form of evil.

Yakasha - the mother of both Karetoka and Shingaa. Not much is known about this deity, except that she is the Goddess of Light. She is the main Godess of practitioners of the Sacred Arts of Doushinshou. The Minahime clan is rumored to be descendants of Yakasha.

Minahime Hoshi – a master of the Sacred Arts of Doushinshou, an ability to control the wind using one's own spirit. It was the master skill, Koryeha, that made Kaze teleport from one place to another. But one must be wary to use this skill, for it takes its toll on the caster. The skill feeds on the caster's energy, and using this too often, could result in fatigue…or even death.

Minahime Umi – a beautiful green-haired girl with captivating azure eyes, Kaze had fallen in love with her the first time she saw her. She was sweet and caring, but not weak and frail. She knows a few skills of Doushinshou herself. But she was not as athletic as Kaze. She is the more feminine of the two.

Amakuni Kaze – believed to be the greatest student of different masters like Nobunaga Yoshi, Goroshi Juno…and Minahime Hoshi, above all others. She was known to be a bit arrogant, proud and hard-headed. But deep inside, she cares a lot about people, especially children. She was always seen playing with the children of the Minahime dojo. At age seventeen, she got married to Hoshi's daughter, Umi. A perfect couple, everyone agreed. A day after the celebration, the dojo was massacred, leaving no traces of Kaze or Umi's body. No one knew what happened to them. There were rumors that they also died, but their souls were saved by the Gods.

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the BSSM gang belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.


	8. Duel of Fates I

_Kami-sama!_

_**Why did I kiss him?**_

_He's a guy! _

_And I don't like guys!_

This was Michiru's train of thought as she wandered around their dojo. She was so deep in them that she didn't notice someone else who was coming from the opposite direction.

"Oof!"

"Yo, Michiru-chan…"

"Mako-chan! Gomen nasai!" Michiru blushed profusely while Makoto just chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, Michiru-chan. By the way, have you seen Ami?" This time, it was Makoto's turn to go red when the green-haired girl raised an eyebrow and grinned at her.

"The two of you seem to be going along really well, Mako-chan…are you sure there's nothing going on between you?" The grin turned into a feral smile, as the brunette squirmed under Kaioh's gaze.

"Iie! No! Really! Michiru-chan! We're just friends!" She put her hands up defensively.

"Friends, eh?"

"Yes! Ami and I are just-"

**BOOM!**

A thunderous blast sounded throughout the dojo.

"Hotaru!"

"Ami!"

The two right away hurried over to the Eastern Wing, where they believed the explosion came from.

----

"Wind walk!" Her surroundings blurred, as her feet carried her faster than her usual speed. She was at the opposite side of the dojo, and Haruka hoped that nobody was hurt from the blast.

_Please, not her…_

"General Meioh…" The blonde knelt down to check the pulse of the female general lying out cold on stone rubbles. She released a relieved sigh when she confirmed that the other woman was still alive.

"Let go of her!" Tenoh heard the worried voice of a certain green-haired, across the courtyard. "Let go of my sister!"

After placing a protective ward on Meioh, she dashed forward, hoping to reach the girl on time.

----

Amidst the smoke and fallen debris, stood a man, clad in all white. His black bangs hid his eyes, but the evil smirk he wore was more than enough to tell that his intentions were no good.

"I demand to speak with Kaioh Michiru!" He roared.

"Anou…who are you…?" Came the stuttered reply from Hotaru. "What are you—Aaah!"

"It is none of your concern." He rudely slapped away the little kid who was standing near him.

Hotaru glared at him. "**What do you want from Onee-chan?**" His smirk grew wider, when he realized that the child had the blood of Kaioh running in her veins.

"Ah…I see…" He then lifted her up with ease, and after one simple flick of his fingers, she slumped forward, unconscious. "This would be more interesting…" He laughed.

"Let go of her! Let go of my sister!"

"Kaioh…Michiru…I presume?" He turned around to face a green-haired girl holding a bamboo stick in a stance, her blue eyes burning with anger.

"Let go of Hotaru!" She lunged forward, the broken tip of the stick directed at his throat. He sidestepped her with ease.

"I have no intention to fight you here now." He calmly said as they danced around the courtyard, Michiru still after him with her weapon. "What I have for you…is an invitation…"

"An invitation?" She struck down, but the bastard leapt high above in the air and landed safely a few steps away from her, still holding Hotaru hostage.

"Yes, yes…an invitation…for a duel…"

----

She parted ways with Michiru, hoping that she could find Ami along the East Wing's medical room. And she was right.

"Ames!"

"Mako-chan!"

"I'm glad you're safe!" The brunette hugged her friend tightly. Her heart was still beating fast even after she confirmed the doctor's safety.

"I'm fine…but let's hurry to the East Wing. Someone could've gotten hurt by that explosion!" Ami ran forward, but Makoto held her hand firmly, afraid that something bad would happen to Mizuno the moment she let go of her.

_I'll protect you, Ami…no matter what…_

----

Seconds ticked, and danger loomed ahead. Haruka felt like a turtle, even when her feet walked on air.

_Masaka…I must use it now…_

But then, the voice of Minahime Hoshi spoke in her head…

_-Kaze, even though you have mastered the skill Koryeha, I must still give you this warning. Koryeha feeds on one's own energy, and using it when your body is still weak would be perilous. You must only use it in times of emergency. Remember that well, my student…I do not want you to risk losing your life.-_

_But this is an emergency! I won't let anything happen to her again!_

"Koryeha!"

Everything around her faded to white.

----

"I would like to challenge you, Kaioh Michiru, for a **Duel of Fates**. A battle that will take place exactly a full moon from this day on, at the Silver Cloud Mountain top. A battle that will decide who will be the owner of this Niten-Ryu dojo."

"Duel of Fates…?" The green-haired stopped her attacks. "What do you want with this dojo? And what if I don't accept?"

"Then…she will die…" He lifted the girl in his arms high, indicating the consequence if Michiru would decline his challenge.

"No! Not Hota-"

"Wind's blaze!"

The wind howled and formed invisible daggers that flew towards the man's direction.

Suddenly, Michiru found Haruka standing beside her, panting slightly.

_But how…?_ She wondered on how the blonde could've gotten there without her noticing _him _first

"Who…are you…?" The man clutched his chest, a few streaks of blood staining his white shirt. "How-"

"Circle…of breeze!" An invisible force field held him capture. He gritted his teeth upon seeing that he was now trapped by this _stranger_.

"Tenoh-san, don't hurt him! He still has Hotaru!" Michiru pleaded at the samurai.

Haruka smiled softly and placed a comforting hand to Michiru's shoulder. "I understand. Don't worry."

"Insolent fools!" He snarled. "For this, you shall pay!" His whole body quivered as white light enveloped him. Sparks of electricity danced through his hair, making it rise. And for the first time, his eyes were revealed. Eyes that shone like diamonds, blinding anyone who dare look at them.

"Light of heaven!"

Another deafening explosion shook the dojo.

----

Ami and Makoto found the slightly dazed Setsuna surrounded by what seem like an orb of golden light.

"Meioh-san! Are you alright?" Mizuno automatically resumed her duty as the doctor. "Can you stand up?"

"I'm just a bit dizzy…" Meioh groaned, feeling her head swirl in place after she attempted to stand up. "What happened? All I heard was this blast…and the next thing I know, this glowing ball is surrounding me."

"We don't know either…" Makoto trailed off as the ground once again trembled. "What the…?"

"Mako-chan, look out!" Ami used all her strength to save the brunette from harm. A large stone was falling from the sky, and the moment that the doctor realized it was heading for where Makoto was currently standing at, she charged forward without thinking twice, knocking Makoto a few feet away.

"Mizuno-san!"

"Ami!"

Time slowed down, everything became black and white. Makoto froze in horror when she saw Ami's legs being crushed by a huge boulder.

_Ami!_

----

"Shield of judgement!" The barrier protected them from being hit directly by the powerful lightning that the man in white summoned, but Haruka gasped for air, feeling her energy dissipate when she used her defensive spell.

"Tenoh-san!" Michiru held _him_, using her own body to help the blonde stand up. But another batch of lightning strikes hit the shield, forcing Haruka to go known on _his_ knees.

"Haruka…" The green-haired girl cried, afraid of what might happen to her savior if the assault would continue. "I'm sorry…"

----

"Is this how it will all end? Pity…" A shadow emerged and hid amongst the trees.

"Maybe it's time." A second one came out, placing its hand on the first's waist. "Beloved, I believe that this is now the time…for the awakening…of Karetoka-sama…"

----

Something inside her stirred. A dark power filled her body with renewed strength. She could feel its energy coursing through her veins. Its voice was screaming, for her to let it out.

**_I shall be free again!_**

_No!_

**_Let me use your body to cleanse this world with human vile. Join me!_**

_No! I won't let you!_

**_But how can you save your precious Umi at your weakened state? With my power, you can defeat anyone who dares lay a finger on your beloved. With my force, we can rid this world with humans!_**

_I shall protect her…even without your help! _

**_Foolish samurai…I may not have the strength I need to take over you now, but I will be back. By then, you cannot refuse me anymore! Your body belongs to me!_**

"Umi!"

Her eyes glowed yellow as she screamed her wife's name.

"Shin kou ra no…sen! Sword of blood!" Haruka unsheathed her sword and planted it on the ground, creating several _moving_ cracks. The blade then turned red, including the path of the cracks. A second later, the man dropped on the ground, his nerves exploding, his own blood filling the courtyard with red liquid.

But before he could be completely defeated, he created a ball of light around him. "Circle of light!" He used his last ounce of power to utter, "Kaioh, you may have won now…but I shall have my revenge…at the mountain top," before the sphere swallowed him completely, leaving nothing but a trail of dust in his wake.

"Masaka! Hotaru! Iie!" Michiru screamed.

Author's Note:

Let's see…I have five exams, a story to edit, and a defense for a major project, all scheduled to take place this week…but here I am, posting chapters. Ah, the life of a delinquent college student…

Anyway, I added a few references to the previous chapter. I forgot to include Karetoka, Shingaa and Yakasha's profile. So if you're interested in all this lengthy talk about them, click back to _Chapter 7: Memoirs of Red Tears_.

References:

The man in white used attacks that was based on light, so it could be assumed that he is a practitioner of Tenshou ni Bara, aka The Way of the Light. Tenshou ni Bara is a discipline on which a High Mage, would use his own energy to manipulate and create light that he could either use to attack others or defend himself. Tenshou ni Bara specialists are known to be believers of Yakasha, the Goddess of Light.

Duel of Fates will be explained by our local samurai, in the next chapter.

Silver Cloud - is a mountain, a few villages away from Kamakura. It is located near the town of Agora, a place, wherein our friendly characters knew nothing about.

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the BSSM gang belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.


	9. Duel of Fates II

"How is she?"

That was the question that Makoto dreaded the moment she stepped out of the medical room. Because of her, Ami was now lying fast asleep with broken legs.

_Because of me…the one who swore to protect her…_

"Makoto-san…" Setsuna slowly approached the brunette and hugged her. "It's not your fault. Ami saved you because you're her friend." And with this, Kino broke down in the green-haired's arms.

Sobbing hard, she said, "But what if she can't use her legs after this? What if she blamed me for the accident?"

_What if she wakes up and says she hates me?_

_What if she wakes up and says she doesn't want me in her life anymore?_

"We all know that Ami wouldn't do that. She's a kind girl." Meioh let her friend cry for as long as she needed. She knew that the two were close friends…and maybe even more.

From the stolen glances, the shared smiles, the loving look…Setuna observed all of these from the sidelines, wishing that someday, she could experience that with someone.

But for being just a general, men and women fear her. They cower in her mere presence. Only a few of them would not, and those were Michiru, Makoto, Ami, Hotaru, and the samurai, Haruka. It was near to impossible of ever finding another who would not be afraid of her.

_Maybe if they didn't know that I am a general? _Setsuna still kept her hopes high. _Hah. I wish._

And wish, she did.

----

"M'lady, for the last time, are you sure about this?" An imp named, Liore, stretched his arms wide, blocking the path of a woman riding a black horse.

Her face could not be seen because of the mask she wore, but her long hair, as gold as the sun, shone brightly against her white cloak. In an amused tone, she commanded. "As your princess, I command you to let me through. I know what I am doing Liore."

"M'lady!" He begged his mistress. "We don't want you to get hurt!"

"The time for the Annointed's revival is fast approaching. It is my destiny to protect the chosen one!" She tugged at her companion's necklace, and it easily galloped past the imp. "I will be careful, Liore. Take care of our land while I'm away."

She smiled as she saw the Morteiz just a few feet away. Morteiz, the gate to the human world.

_I will find you, Annointed. Whatever form you may be in._

----

"Kaioh-san…calm yourself." Haruka's heart wept with Michiru's. They were at sitting outside one of the training rooms, with the green-haired beside her, crying without a sound while looking down at both of her hands.

"But what if she hurts Hotaru?" Still, Kaioh did not move an inch.

"I assure you, he would not. If he wanted to attack us, then he could done so…but instead, he challenged you to that duel."

"A duel of…fates. Do you know what that is, Tenoh-san?"

"Hai. It's an age-old tradition that warriors use to challenge their opponents. It is where they risk their pride, honor, and lives to battle worthy opponents. It is nothing but mindless bloodshed. But the prize is high enough that the warriors would forsake their own safety for it."

"And he said that the prize for it would be…" Their eyes met.

"This dojo. Which is why I am surprised. Most of the time, the prizes are gold, castles, legendary weapons, or historical artifacts. This place does not have any of them, does it, Kaioh-san?"

"I'm afraid not." Michiru tried to remember her training with her father when she was still five. "I don't recall my father of ever mentioning such things, Tenoh-san."

"Are you willing to fight him?" The samurai gave her a questioning glance.

Michiru nodded. "I will. To save Hotaru. And this dojo."

"But what if you get hurt?" _He_ reached out to take one of Michiru's hands.

"I…I won't…" Kaioh gulped from the sudden boldness from Haruka.

_Why is he concerned too much about me?_

_Could it be that…No! He's a man…but I don't want to hurt him. He's nice…and he always saves me._

"I won't let you either, Michiru-san…would it be alright to call you that?"

"Only if you let me call you, Haruka-san." Michiru smiled for the first time since the incident, vaguely aware of the nagging thought at the back of her mind.

"Hai, then." Haruka smiled at her with _his_ eyes sparkling, _his_ red lips forming a curve on _his_ handsome face…

"Ara!"

"Michiru-san…what is it?"

"I have to tell this to Mako-chan! I'll talk to you later, Haruka-san!" She sprinted fast, away from the blonde samurai who's face fell after Michiru left her behind once again.

She sprinted fast, away from _him_.

She sprinted fast, away from temptation.

----

_You almost went too far_, Haruka scolded herself.

_She doesn't remember you, nor her love. _

Tenoh wiped away her tears as she hung her head low.

"Do not worry, Umi. I will never let you get hurt again." Under the full moon's bright light, she swore with her own life. "Even if you don't feel the same way…"

_I will stay forever by your side._

----

"You brainless coward!" The dark room trembled from the raucous voice. "Who told you to attack the dojo without my permission? Speak!"

The mass of bodies trembled in fear. Their Master was angry, and they could only pity the one who caused it. After all, no one wanted to be at the receiving end of His wrath.

"King! Forgive me!" Vlan, even in his bloodied state, bowed down in front of their leader.

"I will. For now. Remember the lesson well, Vlan. Your impulsiveness could have cost you your life."

"I only wanted for the last piece of the Junhyu to be found at last."

"The right time will come for Junhyu. But why did you bring that child here?" The man, who was dressed in fitting black clothes, motioned to the sleeping child in Vlan's arms.

"She is Michiru's sister," was his simple reply.

"Ah, the blood of Kaioh runs through her. Tell me your plan, first knight."

"Sir, I felt a very powerful energy, hidden, in this child. If you give me the permission, I would like to train her to be my successor."

"But you do realize that she is our enemy." The monarch raised his hand in the air to stop the chattering from his other followers.

"I will erase her memories, and replace it with one that I have created." Vlan knew that this was asking too much from his master, but he was the one who found six out of the seven fragments of Juhyun and the kingdom's first knight. Would it be hard to consider it as his reward for all his efforts?

"Very well. I grant you the responsibility, Sir Vlan." His highness stood from his crown, drawing his sword, made out of pure obsidian metal, and raised it high above his head. The doors of his castle opened, to let his followers hear his voice. "I bless her, from this day on, to be one of us. Henceforth, she shall be known as your daughter, Lady Vlantea of the Kingdom Alkira."

The crowd outside cheered for their kingdom's new constituent.

Vlan bowed again, before taking his new _daughter_ towards his temple.

"Shiselea tu, King Mamoru. Shiselea tu."

_---- _

Author's Note:

And with this, I send my prayers to the beings above the clouds for me to pass **another** exam that I will take a few hours from now.

I shall sleep now, and take a nap before heading out for school. See 'ya readers again when I'm free. T.T

Oof, and no matter how redundant this sounds…thanks for the reviews! As for the question if this is based on Japanese mythology: it's not. :)

References:

Morteiz – is the gate that binds the human world from the realm of the forest elves. The blonde girl, bears the title of Lady of the Forest, and Liore is her right-hand imp.

Duel of Fates – is an age-old tradition wherein warriors partake to win highly coveted rare items like legendary weapons, historical artifacts, or even aged castles. According to Haruka, _it is nothing but mindless bloodshed_, which is based on first-hand knowledge. Having participated in numerous Duel of Fates, Haruka has never been beaten before. No one could kill her, and no one knew why. Only the samurai knew that she owed it all to the sleeping god inside her.

Vlan – the First Knight of Kingdom Alkira. He is known to be a powerful practitioner of Tenshou ni Bara, also known as The Way of the Light. Although he is called a 'knight', Vlan does not actually use a sword. He prefers close combat, and channels magic through his bare hands. He is old, but his hair remains as black as ever because of Tenshou ni Bara.

He used to have a daughter, who looked so much like Hotaru, but she passed away after suffering from an incurable sickness since birth. After his daughter died, next came his wife who committed suicide. Since then, Vlan lived alone in his temple, located near the castle of Alkira.

Junhyu – a legendary weapon that is said to grant its bearer, eternal glory. It is a long gray rod, who could change its shape according to its wielder's wish. But its former owner and creator, Juntu, in his last year of life, had split it to seven pieces, so that no one could ever possess its power after him. He travelled to seven continents and hid one part in each of them.

Alkira – a kingdom that lies hidden in the depths of the mountains near Agora, a merchant town.

Mamoru Chiba – the current monarch of Alkira. He owns the Chikyuutou, one of the most powerful swords in the world. Its obsidian blade has the power to control over the earth. Chikyuu means earth, and tou is sword.

Shiselea tu – is the Alkiran expression for 'Thank you'.

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the BSSM gang belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.


	10. Duel of Fates III

"Father, may I speak with you?" Vlan was currently reading in his room when his daughter interrupted his study.

"Yes, Vlantea, you may come in."

The raven-haired girl sat cross-legged on the wooden mat of the floor and bowed. "Sir, I wish to begin practicing Tenshou ni Bara."

"This soon? But you've just recovered from your illness." Vlan spoke with visible concern in his face.

Vlantea looked at him firmly. "I have already made up my mind."

"I see. Rise, Vlantea. Tomorrow, your training will start."

"Shiselea tu, father."

----

Michiru like mornings and always woke up early, except on particular days when the wind is cold and her bed seem to be the only source of heat. But on that day, her mind appeared to be foggy for she was not even mildly surprised when she felt someone's hand on her waist and whisper "Rise and shine, koi," in her ears.

"Hmm…it's cold, and I want to sleep more."

"I can make you warm."

The green-haired turned around and saw a naked Haruka smiling seductively at her.

"Haru..ka?"

It was then, that Michiru realized just _what the hell _is happening in her bedroom.

"**ARAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

She gasped out loud and bolted from her bed, only to find out that there was no Haruka in it.

She checked her body from any sign if her dream was real. "That was…" She shivered from fear and from…what? Desire? "No, no, no…it's not true! It's just a dream!" Kaioh shook her head, trying to clear her head from the bad image.

"Michiru-san! Are you alright?" She heard the _real_ Haruka knock furiously on the door.

Michiru released a sigh of relief, before walking towards the door to tell Haruka not to worry about her. But it was a mistake though, since when Kaioh opened the door, Tenoh was about to give it a push. And it did not result in anything nice, to say the least.

They ended up sprawled on the floor, with Haruka on top of Michiru. And since the blonde was taller than the other, the green-haired girl's face met Haruka's chest.

"Ow!" Michiru cried out. Both from pain and surprise. She used her hands to shield herself from Haruka's weight.

_Why is his chest soft?_

"Michiru-san, are you alright?"

"…yes…" Kaioh was still dizzy from the fall that she failed to realize their positions. "I am…fine…" but not really. If she was, then she would've jumped three feet in the air. The samurai was practically _straddling_ her. Haruka had her arms and legs covering the green-haired girl in a very suggestive position.

And this is the scene where Makoto came in carrying Michiru's breakfast.

"Oh…my…"

CRASH.

The tray met the ground in a loud clatter. Which in turn caught the attention of Setsuna whose jaw suddenly gaped open wide, a rather interesting feat for the always serious general.

"Michiru…Haruka…"

It was only then that the two involved in the _accident_ came to their senses. Haruka quickly stood up, dragging Kaioh with her, then vanished in a cloud of white smoke without a word.

Only poor Michiru was left to entertain the questions of her two curious friends.

----

She teleported outside the village, at the place where she first met Hotaru. The sun was high above, the heat almost unbearable. Her sweat mixed with the few stray tears she allowed to slip.

"Umi…forgive me…"

She once again recall mental images of Michiru—no, Umi, her wife. Her dead wife. The only girl she will love for the rest of eternity.

_They may look the same, but Michiru is not Umi. She was the only one who loved me for who I am._

She opened up her gi and placed a hand over her chest. The scar felt rough against her skin, reminding her of the painful past.

Suddenly, she felt tired. Haruka dropped down on her knees. Her world was spinning. Her body glowed red without her realizing it.

**_Soon, I shall be free!_**

"So I see you still haven't found the cure." A speck of black came out from nowhere. Two hooded figures came out of it, each clasping the other's hand.

"Who are you? What do…you want…?" Tenoh struggled to remain conscious. There was something about the two that sent shivers down her spine.

"Oh, don't mind us! We're just trying to look after you. And we see that you're not, so we need to remind you to take care of yourself!"

"Beloved, why must you always be so cheerful?"

"Why, is there anything wrong with it? At least I'm not grumpy!"

"You shouldn't be a klutz!"

"Old hag!"

"Whatever, you blonde bimbo!"

"Excuse me…" Haruka coughed hard to gain back their attention. She was having trouble breathing, much more talk. "Who…are…you?"

"Oh, sorry about that. Let us introduce ourselves."

"I am Raven, the only surviving member of Hyugrito tribe."

"And I am Selene, her fiancée, the runaway princess of Alkira. We have come to ask you a favor—"

"No," the other interrupted. "We are demanding you a ransom."

"For what…?" Tenoh used her sword to support her. Selene came over to her side and helped her up.

Raven summoned a flicker of flames from thin air. From its leaves, Haruka saw an image of a sword, along with a black-haired man. "For the Chikyuutou. It was the prized possession of the Tsukino clan. Long before, Queen Serenity was the ruler of Alkira. When she was giving birth to her daughter, a group of mercenaries raided the kingdom. They were aided by a general named Chiba Mamoru, who turned his back on his fellow countrymen. He used Serenity's status to gain distraction and stole the Chikyuutou, along with the Azraul, a magic crystal ball that gains control over the hearts of Alkira people.

"With the Chikyuutou, he became powerful. In order to claim the throne for himself, he killed the royal family…or so he thought."

Selene then took over. "After I was born, my mother instructed the nurse to leave the kingdom, along with the baby. Ikuko, the nurse, became a merchant in Agora and raised me as her own. It was only after I fell in love with Raven that I learned about my past."

"I assume you are familiar with the prowess of the Hyugrito clan?" The samurai nodded. "I saw what happed to Alkira, and bowed to have revenge."

"But…" Haruka wheezed. "…why should I help you? Are you aware of my…history with your tribe?"

"I am."

"Then why do you seek my assistance?"

"We don't. I reiterate, Amakuni Kaze, I am demanding you to give us the Chikyuutou. In return, I shall aid you in your quest. I would even strengthen the bonds tying the demon lord."

"Wouldn't you be a traitor like Chiba?"

"I will not be a scum like that!" Raven's eyes filled with anger. "Chiba Mamoru killed his own relatives. While I—my family was cast away from the tribe by the witch herself, Kaho!"

The force of her voice knocked Haruka backwards. Lucky for her, Selene was able to calm down Raven by hugging her.

"Hush, love."

"Forgive me, Selene." Raven then walked to where Haruka was lying. The samurai was blinking back grogginess.

"Kyo Sou ni Ha!" Black flame burst through Raven's hands, enveloping the fallen warrior. But instead of burning her, the fire mixed with the red aura before fading away.

Haruka felt the weight of the world being lifted from her shoulders. She could now breathe normally, her senses returning to normal. Again, Selene offered her hand to help her up.

"You will be fine now. For the meantime." Even though her whole face was unseen, her blue eyes twinkled with warmth and compassion. Tenoh felt her heart melt when the smaller woman hugged her. "Please avenge my family, I ask of you dear samurai."

She couldn't form words, she was speechless. Her nod was the only confirmation.

"But don't kill Chiba. He's mine." Raven joined them and took Haruka's hand. "Take this amulet, it will help you control Karetoka."

The moment she wore the charm, she felt energized, more powerful than before. Then a bright flash blinded her eyes.

The next moment, the two hooded figures were gone.

----

Author's note:

After almost a year…

Disclaimer:

Haruka, Michiru, and the rest of the BSSM gang belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.


End file.
